Union Wide Votes
Citizen Decisions or Union Wide Votes The United Stars utilizes two systems of Voting: *Assembly Votes (Mem Rep,P Rep) *Union Wide Vote ( Imminent present, Imminent All, Imminent Emergency, Union Wide general ) Union Wide Votes 'Imminent present' The Assembly decides to call for an imminent all present vote: All citizens currently present following the procedures are invited by GalNet Channel One to vote within one day. Mem Reps and P Reps are not allowed to vote or comment on behalf of their member or community. They are of course allowed to vote as Citizen. (This is most often used during Citizen Address issues and Assembly Hearings involving a petition to suspend or overturn a court decision). About five or six time per average. 'Imminent All' The Assembly calls an issue important and the Decision of all Citizens is required right away. The Speaker upgrades it to an Emergency session and GalNet Channel One issues an all Citizen Vote request. All Citizens have one Standard Day time to respond with questions and. their opinion via the OOP (who collects all opinions and questions groups them together by theme and similarity and summarizes them. Even though trillions of opinions and questions may be voiced. It usually boils down to maybe five or six questions and on average five to ten questions) Once the opinions are heard and the questions answered, the Citizens are required to Vote (Happens very rarely an on average once or twice a year) 'Imminent Emergency' The Assembly calls for an imminent Union Wide Vote with all Citizens able to come to a decision right away. Very rare and usually only done on issues that are known to the public and the issue is urgent but straight forward. Questions may still be asked via the OOP, but a decision has to be made in a time frame determined by the urgency of the Issue.(happened only 163 times in Union History) 'Union Wide General' The Assembly determines the issue of high importance but no need to call for imminent Union Wide Vote. The issue along with all information is put on The List. The list is mailed to every Citizen.(Once a year a physical list is printed and mailed to all Union Citizens who request it) It can also be accessed via GalNet. This is the most common form of Union Wide Votes and generally used to decide on issues such as :chance of law or condition based on previous Union Wide Vote, Death penalty, time standards, budget requests for large projects, the ratifications of Treaties with Non Union societies1 etc. 1 After the abolishing the State Department and the diplomatic corps a Union wide vote created the Union Treaty Ratification Act of 4899. All Union treaties and contracts with other nations must be presented in its entirety to all Union Citizens who then decide on Voting Day to accept the Treaty binding to the Union and thus become law or reject it. . Category:United Stars of the Galaxies